Worries and Relief
by ReadMeLikeAnOpenBook
Summary: Hermione's been depressed lately. Why is it? And what's the end result between her and a certain redhead? My second story! R&R! One-Shot I own nothing here, all credit goes to J.K Rowling!


Hermione had been acting depressed since the first day of term. She hardly smiled, and rarely laughed. She made Harry seem like Mr. Happy-go-lucky. Harry and I both wondered what we could do to make her happier… but first we'd need to know what exactly had happened. I planned to talk to her about it during our prefect patrols, but almost never had the guts to. Most of my days were me day dreaming scenarios where I'd corner her and force her to tell me what was wrong. I never thought I'd get the chance to make them realities though.

"Hermione! Hey wait up!" I call after her, running down the corridor trying to catch up. She stops and turns around. My heart stops then starts beating erratically, bloody hell, it was amazing how she could do that by just standing there.

"Sorry, I didn't notice you walking behind me, I was heading up to the common room, to get some reading done." She smiles slightly, and then looks down at the ground. She looks so cute when she does that. Her bushy hair spilling over her face, concealing her eyes from me. Those eyes- deep brown pools I could stare into for days.

"I'll come with, get a head start on my –er … potions essay." I say trying to think of an excuse to go with her. _Why do you need one? You're her best friend for crying out loud. _How I wish I was more than that. She nods and we start walking, silence creeping in between us. _Say something!_

"So, uhmm… How was your day?"

"It was okay, a bit boring. I've been looking forward for classes to end all day." She blushes and I wonder why. "I actually wanted to talk-" She's cut off by Neville, who's running down the corridor looking a bit sick.

"What was that?" I ask, pleading her in my head to say what she was about to say before.

"Oh, nothing. Never mind, it's not important." Her face looks sad and I want so much to just grab her and hug her till she smiles, instead I just nod and keep walking. It takes us about 7 minutes to get to the common room. We say the password and enter through the portrait hole. We take a seat on the couch facing the fire. She pulls a book out of her bag and I sit there watching her secretly.

Her face relaxes and becomes peaceful. Her eyes absorbing the words that fill the pages. I wish I could read like her sometimes, be able to lose myself in a book, once or twice I had seen her laughing at something written in a book. I'm still amazed at how she could do that… what was so funny about a book? I couldn't find anything funny about them; they bored me half to death. Hermione starts smiling; no doubt she was reading something that amused her. I think about what she would say if she could hear what I was thinking. 'Books, can be funny Ronald, it's not my fault you can't see it.' She'd act offended, but I know she wouldn't be. Not really.

She looks up and notices me staring. Her eyes sparkle and I want so much to just know why they haven't been lately.

"What're you staring at?" curiosity leaking into her voice.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking. Go back to reading, if you want." I look at the fireplace, hoping the light will conceal the blush that was heating up my face. I hate how much I blush, it gave everything away.

"Ron, I need to say something." I turn my face back to look at her, she adverts her gaze to the fireplace like I had moments ago.

"I've been a bit upset the last couple of days, which I'm sure you and Harry have noticed. It just… I don't understand. Some days I think you might possibly like me, and then the next day we're in a row. It confuses me and well, I hope you like me cause I- I like you." She's blushing bright red now and a feeling of happiness and joy over whelms me. Hermione liked me! That'd been why she was so upset! I was the reason she was so upset… the feeling of happiness quickly left me, leaving me hollow.

"Hermione, of course I like you! I've been trying to find a way to tell you since… well… forever. I don't mean to make you sad. I fight with you because I get jealous. I don't mean to but-" I'm cut off midsentence by her lips on mine. We pour all of our feelings into that kiss and I swear it was the happiest moment of my life.

We walk down to the great hall hand in hand. Harry spots us and see's our fingers entwined with each other's. A knowing smile spreads across his face. "About time." Me and Hermione look at each other and smile. I love her smile. I swore then, that I'd never let her go that long without smiling again. I'd do anything that I had to do in order for it to stay there. I look back at Harry and try to scowl, but my face can't help but keep its smile. "Oh bugger off Harry." Harry grins at me and turns, starting off towards our first class. "We better hurry Ron; I don't want to miss any time." I smile at her again, knowing she'd kill me if I made her late. "We could skip-" I'm cut off by her slapping my arm, "Never! Let's go!" She heads down the hall to class like Harry had just moments ago and I grin at her retreating figure, and then run to catch up.


End file.
